Everyday Conversations
by dooderu
Summary: What does the class of 104 talk about during their break time? (Slightly AU)
1. Username

**MY FIRST SNK FANFIIIIIIIIIIIIC! AMG. *ahem* Anyways, I made this fic that also is a "messenger" kind of way with Vocaloid. But it got deleted because it's not in a paragraph form :( So I inserted some story bits here hehehe**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ArminArlert entered the chatroom_

 _mikasa_ackerman entered the chatroom_

 _moveslikejaeger entered the chatroom_

 **ArminArlert** : So you guys started using the Survey Corps' new invention too huh?

 **moveslikejaeger** : yeah, squad leader Hanji told me to try it

 **mikasa_ackerman** : It's pretty convenient.

 **ArminArlert** : It really is, actually. With this, communication throughout the squads would be much more discreet. I bet Commander Erwin placed a lot from the budget for this.

 **moveslikejaeger** : I don't know why you guys chose usernames as boring as your topic.

 **ArminArlert** : Hey! It's not that boring. I just can't think of a name yet, that's all.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : It may be boring, but I won't choose a username that sounds stupid.

 **moveslikejaeger** : HEY. IT'S NOT STUPID. IT'S WITTY. Don't you freaking get it Mikasa? Moves. Like. Jaeger. I have some pretty slick moves too you know. You're not the only martial artist here!

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Yes, Eren. I did get it. Your "moves", as in the way you combat.

 **moveslikejaeger** : EXACTLY. MOVES. LIKE. JAEGER.

 **ArminArlert** : You guys…

 _jean-boy entered the chatroom_

 _connienumbah1 entered the chatroom_

 **ArminArlert** : Hey guys, so you're here as well

 **connienumbah1** : hsd a hard figurin' it out but I managd

 **jean-boy** : yeah, with Sasha giving you a 5-hour tutorial about it. All you had to do was freaking press some letters to form words.

 **connienumbah1** : sjut yhe hel up, horseface as ig youre good at everthinhn

 **connienumabh1** : dammyt its sp hsrd to press lettrs on tgis damn thing!

 **connienumbah1** : DSMMIT

 **ArminArlert** : Type slower, Connie. That would help.

 **connienumbah1** : I AN!

 **mikasa_ackerman** : You'll get better, Connie.

 **jean-boy** : Yeah, Connie. When hell freezes over HAHAHAHA

 **connienumbah1** : FCK YOU JEAM

 **moveslikejaeger** : see that Mikasa? I am not the only one with a stupid username.

 **ArminArlert** : So you do admit that it was stupid?

 **moveslikejaeger** : …shut it Armin

 **mikasa_ackerman** : I didn't really mean it in a bad way, Eren. I was just being honest. I'm sorry for offending you.

 **jean-boy** : Yeah, Eren. Mikasa totally knows what she's on about. I mean seriously? Moves like Jaeger?

 **moveslikejaeger** : oh shut up horseface. Who the hell adds their gender to their name.

 **jean-boy** : MY MOM CALLS ME THAT, ASSHOLE. STOP BEING AN INSENSITIVE FUCKER.

 **ArminArlert** : You need to chill, Jean. Eren didn't know.

 **ArminArlert** : And Eren, you need to take a breather.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : It's just a username, guys. Don't make such a big fuss about it. We have more important matters to think about.

 **jean-boy** : Alright fine. I'll stop because Mikasa has a point.

 **moveslikejaeger** : why the hell do you always agree with Mikasa? It's pissing me off, you know.

 **jean-boy** : That's because she's talking sense, Jaeger. Unlike you who has nothing better to say besides wanting to die.

 **moveslikejaeger** : THAT'S IT, HORSEFACE. YOU AND ME NOW IN THE FIELD

 **ArminArlert** : Guys, I really think you need to calm down…

 **connienumbah1** : ypu would'nt wsnt to alert corpral Levy

 **ArminArlert** : It's spelled as 'Levi', Connie.

 **jean-boy** : HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR ASS KICKED

 **mikasa_ackerman** : THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO. Eren, don't make me come between your fight. End it. Right. Now.

 **moveslikejaeger** : BUT HE'S BEING SUCH AN ASS

 **mikasa_ackerman** : I don't care. And Jean, don't insult Eren like that.

 **moveslikejaeger** : Hah.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Eren.

 **moveslikejaeger** : Whatevs. Fine.

 **jean-boy** : sorry. He's still an asshole anyway.

 **ArminArlert** : Thank God for you, Mikasa.

 _foodloverrr entered the chatroom_

 _theangel entered the chatroom_

 _ymir-sama entered the chatroom_

 _makeitRein entered the chatroom_

 _annieleonhart entered the chatroom_

 **foodloverrr** : HEY YOU GUYS

 **ymir-sama** : you don't need to say everything you chat, potato girl.

 **foodloverrr** : WHAT YOU CAN HEAR ME?

 **ymir-sama** : we are pretty much in the same cabin idiot

 **foodloverrr** : OH YEAH RIGHT LOL

 **foodloverrr** : IM NOT TALKING ANYMORE :)))))

 **foodloverrr** : AND HEY CONNIE! HOW ARE YOU WITH THIS CHAT THING? DID YOU FINALLY GET IT?

 **connienumbah1** : yesj, I tgink I'm gtting there

 **foodloverrr** : CLOSE ENOUGH BUD LOL

 **annieleonhart** : And turn off your caps lock, Sasha. It seems like you're yelling all the time.

 **foodloverrr** : WHOOPS SORRY HOW DO I TURN IT OFF?

 **ArminArlert** : It says 'Caps Lock' on the button.

 **foodloverrr** : OKAY. I'LL LOOK FOR IT. BRB

 **makeitRein** : I just got the hang of it, actually. It's kinda fun.

 **theangel** : I agree! Even though we're all apart, I can totally feel that we're together :D

 **makeitRein** : Yeah. I feel so close with you too, Krista :)

 **ymir-sama** : hey, back-off muscles

 **theangel** : Oh don't be so mean Ymir! I feel so close with you too! With all of you guys!

 **makeitRein** : You really are an angel Krista hahaha

 **ymir-sama** : MY angel.

 **jean-boy** : Everyone knows Ymir.

 **moveslikejaeger** : By the way, where's Berthold?

 **makeitRein** : Still thinking of a username.

 **moveslikejaeger** : Wait seriously?

 **makeitRein** : Believe it or not, yes.

 _colossalgiant entered the chatroom_

 **jean-boy** : That's… an accurate username.

 **colossalgiant** : I didn't think of this username! Ymir! What the hell?

 **ymir-sama** : What?

 **colossalgiant** : Why in the world would you choose this as my username?

 **ymir-sama** : Why are you accusing me?

 **makeitRein** : You're the one who made his account, genius.

 **ymir-sama** : That's because all of his suggestions were for wusses.

 **colossalgiant** : BIG-B ISN'T A WUSSY USERNAME

 **makeitRein** : YOU SERIOUSLY WANTED YOUR USERNAME TO BE BIG-B? I AM LITERALLY LAUGHING MY ASS OFF RIGHT NOW.

 **moveslikejaeger** : No offense Bert, but Reiner's right. Even though his username sounds really corny too.

 **makeitRein** : HEY

 **jean-boy** : I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Jaeger on this one dude. Sorry.

 **ArminArlert** : It kinda sounds like a nickname for a kid.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : I also agree on Eren on this one. I'm sorry, Berthold.

 **foodloverrr** : I'm back guys! Took me a while to find that freaking button lol. So what did I miss?

 **makeitRein** : colossalgiant AKA Berthold's first choice of a username is Big-B

 **foodloverrr** : WHAT A WUSSY USERNAME! LOL.

 **foodloverrr** : DAMMIT WHERE'S THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON AGAIN

 **annieleonhart** : …sounds like a username for pussies.

 **colossalgiant** : D:

 **ymir-sama** : OOOOOOOOH BURNED BY LEONHART!

 **theangel** : Oh come on you guys! Give Berthold some credit! Big-B sounds really cute :)

 **colossalgiant** : Thanks Krista.

 **connienumbah1** : Hey guys! Now I know how to type more clearly! I'm doing it as carefully as I can :D

 **makeitRein** : And I thought that Big-B was the corniest username ever. What the hell did you name yourself, Connie.

 **foodloverrr** : TOLD YOU BALDIE XD

 **jean-boy** : I JUST NOTICED IT NOW HAHAHAHA WTH CONNIE

 **moveslikejaeger** : And Mikasa thought that MY username was stupid HAHAHAHA

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Connie, it's not too late to change it before it creates a mark on everyone else and become a permanent joke.

 **connienumbah1** : SHUT THE HELL UP GUYS! HOW THE HELL DO YOU CHANGE THIS SHIT ANYWAY. SASHA HELP ME.

 **foodloverrr** : Fine, fine XD I'll log-out for a while. BRB.

 _foodloverrr has logged out_

 _connienumbah1 has logged out_

* * *

Inside of Commander Erwin Smith's office, the Commander himself, Levi, Hanji and Mike sat around the table. They were currently having a meeting regarding their new invention and how it would help them in their expedition. The gadget was pretty small and it will be very useful for their expeditions. Though it is not suggested to be used as they travel, it would make communicating easier if they ever scout in groups while it is raining hard since flare signals are hard to see while raining. As Hanji fiddled with some sort of device, Levi glanced over at Erwin, his back leaning on the chair with his arms crossed and his façade showing the usual stoic expression.

"It seems the kids are making use of the invention." he muttered. Erwin nodded in agreement as his lips formed into a rye smile, his arms rested on the table. "It simply tells us that the prototype was a success."

Hanji wiped sweat off her forehead and leaned on her chair as she stretched. She leaned back towards the table with an ominous grin playing on her face, she faced the three men with a question.

"So! What username are you guys going to use?"

* * *

 **Let the randomness ensueeeeeeeeeee~~~~ Probably update in a week or two IDK. Depends on my schedule and my laziness :D**


	2. Wrong Information

**HEYA! New chapter doods! Hope you like it~**

* * *

There was a 30-minute break from the 104th squad's training as Sasha walked around the HQ with a steamed potato in hand, happily eating the said food. As she was walking, she was about to turn to a corner for the pathway towards the horses' stable when she heard a groan from a familiar person. It was Annie's voice.

"Are you hurt, Annie?" Sasha heard Armin ask gently.

"Y-you're getting better at this. And no, it doesn't" She then heard Annie mutter.

She placed her back against the wooden wall of the HQ and slowly leaned to take a peek on what the two blonds were talking about and why was she groaning. As she took sight of what was happening, her steamed potato fell, the poor root crop dirtied. With her jaws hanging and eyes wide as saucers, she froze.

Armin was on top of Annie, pinning her down.

That was a quite a sight to see.

"I am? Thank you! That means a lot to me!" Armin replied.

That's it, Sasha thought. She hurriedly went back to her hiding place, seemingly traumatized on what she just saw.

"You're getting quicker too. I didn't even notice you come to me from behind." Annie said.

After hearing that, Sasha decided that it was best to just run away and leave the two of them to their business.

"But you still aren't strong enough, Armin." Annie said as she kneed Armin in his gut, but not strong enough to cause a bruise. It did hurt him though. Armin fell on his back.

"Ow…" he muttered.

Annie sat up and slowly stood before walking towards her classmate to help him up. Armin smiled at her and took her lending hand as she pulled him up. After dusting himself, Armin asked Annie on tips and advice on how he could improve for their next hand-to-hand combat training. The two walked towards the stable, continuing their conversation, unbeknownst to them that a certain potato girl ran off after seeing them, misunderstood.

* * *

 _foodloverrr entered the chatroom_

 _foodloverrr added conniespringles, makeitRein, colossalgiant, ymir-sama, theangel, moveslikejaeger and mikasa_ackerman to the chatroom_

 **foodloverrr** : YOU GUYS OMG I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU AND OMG IT'S REALLY WEIRD.

 **conniespringles** : what tge hell is it this time?

 **conniespringles:** *the

 **ymir-sama** :this better be worth my time.

 **theangel** :Is everything okay, Sasha?

 **colossalgiant** : Is this about meat again? We can't have another punishment.

 **makeitRein** : I hate to clean the whole HQ. Freaking Corporal's gonna want it to sparkle.

 **moveslikejaeger** : Oh god Sasha please don't tell us that you stole meat.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : And why is Armin, Annie and Jean not included in this chat?

 **foodloverrr** : THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I ADDED YOU GUYS HERE.

 **conniespringles** : ?

 **foodloverrr** : THE ONES THAT I DIDN'T ADD HERE DID IT.

 **ymir-sama** : whoa what the hell

 **colossalgiant** : What?

 **moveslikejaeger** : YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT ARMIN, ANNIE AND JEAN ARE GETTING IT ON? HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

 **foodloverrr** : What? Jean is with them too?

 **makeitRein** : Well you didn't add Jean to the chat.

 **foodloverrr** : Oh. Sorry about that. I forgot about Jean lol. I meant Armin and Annie only.

 **colossalgiant** : WHAT?!

 **ymir-sama** : this IS worth my time hahaha

 **mikasa_ackerman** : How did you find out?

 _foodloverrr added jean-boy to the chatroom_

 **foodloverrr** : I saw them near the stable during our break.

 **foodloverrr** : Annie was telling Armin that he was getting better at this, Armin was asking if it hurt, and she was groaning omgggg

 **jean-boy** : What the hell are you guys talking about?

 **conniespringles** : Armin and Annie are hooking up.

 **jean-boy** : WHAT THE HELL

 **makeitRein** : Are you sure that they were doing it?

 **moveslikejaeger** : Yeah, maybe they were just training.

 **foodloverrr** : ARMIN WAS ON TOP OF ANNIE

 **ymir-sama** : DAMN.

 **conniespringles** : Wow. I never knew Armin had it in him.

 **jean-boy** : Our boy Armin is now a man.

 **ymir-sama** : he's probably a man for God knows how long. Potato girl did say that Annie said 'he was getting better at this'

 **moveslikejaeger** : Oh my god. But he never told me nor Mikasa about it!

 **mikasa_ackerman** : He always tells us everything.

 **theangel** : Well, for the past few days, Armin and Annie are getting quite close. Maybe they were just shy?

 **makeitRein** : You alright there Berth?

 **colossalgiant** : …yeah I am hanging on.

 **ymir-sama** : ohohohoho daaaamn. Big-Bs's getting jealous!

 **colossalgiant** : Shut up Ymir

 **jean-boy** : Oh right, you have a thing for Annie, right Berth?

 **theangel** : Ohhhh. Right. I'm sorry Berth :(

 **moveslikejaeger** : really?

 **foodloverrr** : OH MY GOSH IS THIS TRUE?

 **conniespringles** : As true as the titans, Sasha.

 **makeitRein** : Told ya it was obvious, Berth.

 **colossalgiant** : Oh my god. Annie never told us anything.

 **makeitRein** : Annie never tells us anything, dude.

 **jean-boy** : Well, Annie was always nice to Armin. And Armin is frequently talking with Annie. Connect the dots?

 **mikasa_ackerman** : I can't believe we missed that, Eren.

 **moveslikejaeger** : I don't know what to say. As his best friends, we kind of suck.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : I just wish he told us.

 **theangel** : Aw take it easy, guys. Maybe Armin was going to tell you at the right time.

 **colossalgiant** : …I gotta go guys. I'm not feeling too good.

 **foodloverrr** : Aw, Berthie! Stay and talk :(

 **ymir-sama** : man up, Big-B

 _colossalgiant has logged out_

 **theangel** : I feel so sorry for Berthold :( He seemed really sad.

 **ymir-sama** : leave him be, babe. He can handle his own.

 **makeitRein** : He was just surprised. We didn't really see it coming.

 **moveslikejaeger** : Alright. I'll ask Armin directly. I'll be going.

 **mikasa _ackerman** : Wait, Eren. We have to sort this out logically.

 _moveslikejaeger has logged out_

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Damn it.

 _mikasa _ackerman has logged out_

 **jean-boy** : …

 **conniespringles** : do we wait?

 **makeitRein** : Not me. I'll talk to Berthold. See ya guys.

 _makeitRein has logged out_

 **ymir-sama** : I guess I'll be going to.

 **theangel** : Dinner is about to served anyway. We better go guys. We wouldn't want to be late.

 **foodloverrr** : FOOD!

 _foodloverrr has logged out_

 _ymir-sama has logged out_

 **conniespringles** : is there a penalty for being late for dinner?

 **jean-boy** : We wouldn't want to figure it out the hard way, don't we?

 **conniespringles** : right

 **jean-boy** : I don't want to clean the whole freakin' HQ

 **theangel** : Bye guys! See you at the dining hall :)

 _conniespringles has logged out_

 _theangel has logged out_

 _jean-boy has logged out_

* * *

Armin sat with Eren and Mikasa at the dining hall. He could feel the weird stares of some of their classmates but he decided to place it aside. Unusually though, Eren was acting weird too. His brunet friend kept on glancing at him, as if he was a suspicious stranger. Then Armin glanced at Mikasa, who was acting like the usual. He decided to break the awkward silence.

"Is everything okay, Eren?" he asked, startling his childhood friend.

"You tell me, Armin. How about you? How are you doing? Do you have anything to tell—"

"Eren." Mikasa's soft yet stern voice made Eren stop mid-sentence. She stared at him, as if conveying a message. He crossed his arms, giving up.

"Armin, what Eren means is that if you have something you want to tell us, you know can always count on us. We're here for you." she said gently.

Armin blinked at his friends, obviously confused on what the two was on about.

"Okay...?" Armin replied meekly.

"How's Annie, Armin?" Mikasa suddenly asked.

Eren almost choked on his potato.

"P-pardon?" Armin stuttered. Mikasa's eyes were staring intensely at him. He knows that there is no escape now. He had to answer her question.

"She's fine. We had a combat training during our break and I pinned her down, but it didn't really hurt her so she's okay." the blond theoretician explained slowly, making sure that his every word was understood by Mikasa. And sure enough, she heard every word clearly. She stared at Armin in shock.

Eren – again – almost choked on his potato.

"Combat training?" Mikasa muttered.

"Is that so? You don't have anything more to tell us? No more, I don't know, secrets?" Eren pressed. The brunet leaned on the table, his piercing glare made Armin uneasy and somehow guilty. He really had to tell his best friends someday about this. The two of them always tell him what their thoughts are. It would be quite unfair to hide something from them. Armin let out a sigh.

"So I guess I had to say it sometime, huh? I was nervous about your reaction when I tell you about this… so I decided to not tell you… yet."

Eren and Mikasa glanced at each other, somehow intrigued. Then, they placed their attention back to Armin.

"For the past few weeks… I have… taken a liking… for…" Armin stuttered.

"With…?" Eren abruptly interrupted, making Mikasa elbow him lightly.

As Armin revealed to his best friends who it was he likes, Eren ultimately choked on his steamed potato. Like the usual, Mikasa instantly took action for Eren's sake. She performed the Heimlich maneuver on him. Back to our story, Armin scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit bashful that he finally had to admit it to his friends about his crush. Eren kept on coughing as Mikasa held a cup of water for his brunet friend to drink. He took the cup of water rashly before drinking it without a second to waste.

"You like _Annie_?" Eren asked.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Armin defensively replied.

"'Course not! I was just really surprised that you'll like someone like Annie."

As Armin was about to say something, Corporal Levi entered the dining hall with his arms crossed and his usual stoic expression showing on his face. Along with him is Squad Leader Hanji. Instantly, the soldiers showed their respect by doing their salute.

"Alright brats. Dinner's over. You know what to do." the corporal said sternly. Those at the dining hall who were done eating picked up their plates and cups and walked towards the kitchen to place their utensils on the dishwashing area.

"And whoever's in charge for dishwashing tonight better make sure that there is not a single speck of dirt on any of those utensils. Dismissed." he added. In the midst of the soldiers going in and out of the kitchen, Connie and Jean grumbled.

"You may be humanity's strongest, Levi, but when you start showing your freakish side to everyone, you're not as intimidating, y'know?" Hanji jokingly said, receiving a death glare from Levi.

"Shut up before I actually do something to seriously hurt you."

* * *

 _moveslikejaeger entered the chatroom_

 _moveslikejaeger added mikasa_ackerman and ArminArlert to the chatroom_

 **moveslikejaeger** : So what did you like about Annie, Armin?

 **mikasa _ackerman** : Really, Eren?

 **moveslikejaeger** : What? It's a perfectly normal question.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Don't you think it's a bit too abrupt to ask questions like that?

 **moveslikejaeger** : Hell no.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Why are you so curious about it anyway? Is there something wrong with Armin liking Annie?

 **moveslikejaeger** : Why do you damn care anyway? There is no fucking wrong with it, I was just curious.

 **ArminArlert** : Guys… calm down.

 **mikasa _ackerman:** Well, it seems like you don't like the fact that Armin likes Annie.

 **moveslikejaeger** : What the hell?

 **ArminArlert** : Mikasa?

 **mikasa _ackerman** : Do you have the same feelings as Armin? All you had to do was tell us a concrete answer.

 **moveslikejaeger** : Are you out of your fucking mind, Mikasa? What the hell are you on about? You know sometimes, I just don't know how your mind works.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : …

 **mikasa _ackerman:** well… you aren't denying it. I just had to confirm my thoughts. I apologize if I lost my cool.

 _mikasa_ackerman has logged out_

 **moveslikejaeger** : What the hell is she on about?

 **ArminArlert** : I'll give you a tip, Eren; Mikasa is a girl.

 **moveslikejaeger** : What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 **ArminArlert** : I'm not in the position to say anything. This matter is something only you and Mikasa can resolve.

 **moveslikejaeger** : Are you mad at me too?

 **ArminArlert** : No I am not. Not in the least. But I think Mikasa is, and you should do something about it.

 **moveslikejaeger** : …

 **moveslikejaeger** : dammit fine. I'll apologize for swearing too much.

 **ArminArlert** : Just for the swearing?

 **moveslikejaeger** : Oh what the hell. For everything that I told her too.

 **ArminArlert** : That's the spirit!

 **moveslikejaeger** : oh and before I log out, just wanna tell you that Sasha misinterpreted you and Annie during the break near the stables. She thought that you and Annie were doing a quickie.

 **moveslikejaeger** : and she told everyone about it

 **moveslikejaeger** : so uh… you better explain to the guys soon.

 **ArminArlert** : WHAT?

 **moveslikejaeger** : talk to you later, dude

 **ArminArlert** : Eren wait!

 _moveslikejaeger has logged out_

 **ArminArlert** : Oh god

 _ArminArlert_ has logged out

* * *

 **jean-boy** : god. You guys have no idea how hard it is to clean the whole freaking kitchen and the dishes to match with the corporal's standards. I almost thought we'd be cleaning there all night.

 **conniespringles** : I second that

 **conniespringles** : Shadis is nothing compared to corporal Levi

 **foodloverrr** : OMG I am scared I am the next dishwasher along with Mikasa D:

 **makeitRein** : you have Mikasa. There's nothing to be scared about, seriously.

 **foodloverrr** : good point. Only Mikasa has the guts to actually glare at corporal Levi

 **jean-boy** : That's Mikasa for you.

 **ymir-sama** : Where is she anyway? And Jaeger too. And Armin.

 _ArminArlert entered the chatroom_

 **ArminArlert** : Hey guys…

 **ymir-sama** : HEY WADDUP ARMIN MY MAIN MAN

 **conniespringles** : whoa chill Ymir

 **jean-boy** : You don't have to attack Armin bro

 **foodloverrr** : HEEEEEEEEY ARMIIIIIN

 **foodloverrr** : HOW WAS YOUR AFTERNOON?

 **conniespringles** : WTF really Sasha? Really?

 **theangel** : Guys, you should really let Armin talk first.

 **ArminArlert** : Uh… yeah, I know that you guys have some information that concerns me and…

 **makeitRein** : Annie's not in the chatroom. She said she's way too tired.

 **foodloverrr** : TIRED FROM THE LOVE MAKIN'

 **conniespringles** : oh god Sasha WILL YOU STOP MAKING THINGS AWKWARD

 **foodloverrr** : I am sorry I can't help myself. I ship them so much.

 **jean-boy** : What the hell is 'ship'?

 **ArminArlert** : So uh… I just want to clarify what happened. Annie and I were training. I swear. You can ask her.

 **foodloverrr** : How come you're on top of her?

 **ArminArlert** : I pinned her. For the first time, actually. She told me that I was getting better at combat training.

 **ArminArlert** : She wasn't really hurt or anything.

 **jean-boy** : That's really quite plausible. Isn't it, Sasha?

 **foodloverrr** : uh… well… from my point of view, it was really… y'know

 **makeitRein** : Great, Sasha. Real great. You do know that when Berthold decides to sulk, it will take weeks to get him back to normal.

 **foodloverrr** : Whaaaaat? I'm sorry okay! I'll explain everything to Berth and I'll even apologize.

 **ArminArlert** : If you want, I'll come with you to help explain, Sasha.

 **foodloverrr** : Thank you Armin!

 **theangel** : I am sure Berthold will understand :)

 **ymir-sama** : And I really thought that there was something between you and Annie. I kinda sensed some sexual tension between the two of you

 **ArminArlert** : …what?

 **makeitRein** : god, Ymir stop making the situation awkward.

 **ymir-sama** : I was just telling the truth bro

 **makeitRein** : Yeah right. Anyway, know that it's all settled, hopefully we can go back to normal tomorrow.

 **makeitRein** : Thanks for clearing it up, Armin.

 **makeitRein** : I mean seriously, I never really thought that you can tame Annie hahahaha

 **ArminArlert** : Are… you meaning to tell me… that I actually can't do something like that?

 **makeitRein** : Uh… no, but it's Annie we're talking about here bro.

 **ArminArlert** : Oh. I see.

 **jean-boy** : You really are a scumbag sometimes, Reiner

 **makeitRein** : What?

 **ArminArlert** : Don't make a fuss over it guys. I'm cool :)

 **foodloverrr** : awkward

 **conniespringles** : oh god Sasha. Seriously?

 **theangel** : Um… do you guys have any idea why Eren and Mikasa aren't in the chat right now?

 **ArminArlert** : They're having a small argument. You know how those guys disagree on some matters.

 **ArminArlert** : Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go. Training starts early tomorrow.

 **ArminArlert** : You guys should hit the hay too. See you tomorrow.

 _ArminArlert has logged out_

 **jean-boy** : Armin has a point. We better call it a night too.

 **ymir-sama** : but seriously though. Dick move, Braun.

 **makeitRein** : Shut up Ymir. I didn't know Armin would take it seriously.

 **ymir-sama** : Do you even know Armin?

 **theangel** : Guys, I think Armin really meant that he was okay. But Reiner, phrase your sentences better next time, please.

 **makeitRein** : sure thing

 **foodloverrr** : Sooooooo g'night guys!

 **jean-boy** : You too, Sasha. Don't jump to conclusions.

 **foodloverrr** : Alright alright! I did apologize. And I will to Big-B.

 **foodloverrr** : see you guys!

 **theangel** : I'll be going to :)))) Goodnight!

 **ymir-sama** : peace out

 _foodloverrr has logged out_

 _theangel has logged out_

 _ymir-sama has logged out_

 **makeitRein** : I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow.

 **jean-boy** : yeah. G'night.

 **conniespringles** : night

 **makeitRein** : 'night.

 _jean-boy has logged out_

 _conniespringles has logged out_

 _makeitRein has logged out_

* * *

 **I hope that this one's good enough :) I really did an effort to insert these story bits ad I'll insert more in the further chapters to really make a legit story.**

 **And I also hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ See you in the next one!**

 **Peace out ya'll.**


	3. Cliffhangers and Observers

**HEY DOODS! So sorry if this chapter has more narratives than the chat format. The site kinda prohibits stories such as… those kinda formats.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Eren walked through the corridors of their HQ, looking for Mikasa. It has been half an hour since she logged out from their chat and he still couldn't find her. He checked various rooms, both the room of the guys and the girls. He even searched near their superiors' rooms, just in case.

"Why the hell would Mikasa even think that I like Annie. Has she gone insane?" he asked himself as he peeked inside the kitchen. Not a single soul was inside.

"Must be. Anyone who has seen the titans kill humans probably went insane." he muttered as he left the kitchen.

He went outside to the training grounds and walked towards the stables. He checked each stable but much to his luck, there were only horses. Eren scratched the back of his head in dismay, leaving the stables with a deep grunt. There were only a few minutes before midnight, and there's training early in the morning. If you're late for the morning training, punishment awaits from Corporal Levi. That meant cleaning the whole HQ to his standards. That also meant hell for the soldiers. Just the thought of it sent chills to Eren's spine.

"Damn it. I'll just apologize tomorrow after training."

Eren was about to walk the path back to the HQ when he noticed feet dangling on top of a tree just a few meters away from the stables. In an instant, he jogged towards the tree and looked up. There, he saw Mikasa sitting on a branch and leaning on the tree's trunk. He heaved a sigh.

"I was looking all over for you." Eren said.

Without looking down on him, Mikasa replied.

"I know."

Eren was about to rebut her answer, when he remembered why she was up there in the first place. Instead, he transferred his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. Still, Mikasa didn't respond.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Eren asked her, his gaze still on the ground.

"Yes." Mikasa said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

Mikasa glanced at Eren from below, her façade emotionless. Eren placed his gaze back upwards, looking directly at her eyes. With that, she jumped down from the tree's branch and landed effortlessly on the ground, a small distance between her and Eren.

"Because you don't know what you're apologizing for." she simply said and walked pass him. Eren was infuriated, but he had to keep his cool. He knows that this is his fault, but he didn't expect Mikasa to take it so seriously like this. But he has to resolve this now.

He grabbed her by the wrist the moment she passed him by. Mikasa was taken by surprise, but she didn't look back at him.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Mikasa? I know you don't talk that much, but you always tell me everything. I know you."

Mikasa didn't move a muscle.

"If you really do know me, then you must know that I…" she paused, trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"…was jealous." she said so softly that it was barely even a whisper. Eren blinked.

"What?" he muttered.

Mikasa took the chance of Eren being confused. She yanked her wrist off his grip and started walking away.

"Let's talk tomorrow. It's getting late. We have training tomorrow. Goodnight, Eren." Mikasa said as she walked even faster towards the HQ.

"Did she just say 'I seashells'? What about seashells? What the hell." Eren muttered in confusion before walking towards the HQ as well. Today was quite a day, he thought.

* * *

 _moveslikejaeger entered the chatroom_

 _moveslikejaeger added ArminArlert to the chatroom_

 **moveslikejaeger** : Armin

 **moveslikejaeger** : Armin

 **moveslikejaeger** : Armin

 **moveslikejaeger** : ARMIN

 **moveslikejaeger** : ARMIN ARLEEEEEERT!

 **moveslikejaeger** : Annie?

 **ArminArlert** : Eren? It's like 12 midnight. What is it?

 **moveslikejaeger** : I talked to Mikasa

 **ArminArlert** : And?

 **moveslikejaeger** : she totally ignored me. She didn't even gave a fuck when I apologized to her.

 **ArminArlert** : You probably didn't know what you were apologizing about.

 **moveslikejaeger** : what the hell are you psychic or something

 **ArminArlert** : I just really know Mikasa that well.

 **moveslikejaeger** : Anyway, she said that she was seashells. What the hell does that mean?

 **ArminArlert** : Oh god Eren. Seashells? Really?

 **moveslikejaeger** : am I missing something

 **ArminArlert** : You're missing everything.

 **ArminArlert** : Hasn't it occurred to you that Mikasa might have said 'jealous'?

 **moveslikejaeger** : ?

 **moveslikejaeger** : What is she jealous about?

 **moveslikejaeger** : If there's anyone that should be jealous, it's me. She's always the top soldier every week.

 **ArminArlert** : Not that kind of jealous.

 **ArminArlert** : Do I really have to explain it to you bit by bit?

 **moveslikejaeger** : was I wrong?

 **ArminArlert** : You really are clueless.

 **ArminArlert** : Anyway, remember what she asked you last time?

 **moveslikejaeger** : …if I had the same feelings as you do with Annie?

 **ArminArlert** : Yes. What do you think she would be jealous about?

 **moveslikejaeger** : …does she like Annie too?

 **ArminArlert** : Oh my god. Are really that oblivious?

 **moveslikejaeger** : OH COME ON ARMIN JUST TELL ME ALREADY. I GIVE UP OKAY? I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT.

 **ArminArlert** : She's jealous because she thinks you like Annie!

 **moveslikejaeger** : what?

 **moveslikejaeger** : why would she get jealous?

 **moveslikejaeger** : does she like me or something

 **ArminArlert** : YES. FINALLY.

 **moveslikejaeger** : MIKASA LIKES ME?!

 **ArminArlert** : You really hadn't notice?

 **moveslikejaeger** : Well yeah, she's clingy. But I thought because she thinks of me as family.

 **moveslikejaeger** : like I'm her kid or brother or something

 **ArminArlert** : Yes, she thinks of you as family. But she has feelings for you that goes beyond family.

 **ArminArlert** : Do you get it?

 **moveslikejaeger** : …

 **moveslikejaeger** : I think I do.

 **moveslikejaeger** : I'll talk to her about it tomorrow.

 **ArminArlert** : That's good. Sort it out with her, okay?

 **moveslikejaeger** : yeah sure. See ya tomorrow, Armin.

 **ArminArlert** : Goodnight, Eren.

 **moveslikejaeger** : night

 _moveslikejaeger has logged out_

 _ArminArlert has logged out_

* * *

The next day, morning training started at six o'clock. The class 104th was jogging towards the training grounds. Levi and Hanji were in charge of giving them training that day. The squad leader was okay, but the corporal's training was brutal. It's basically like fighting with the titans.

All of the soldiers lined up with a salute. As Levi walked to check their attendance, he instantly noticed that there were some soldiers missing. Eren and Armin weren't there yet. He turned his heel and looked for a certain soldier.

"Ackerman. Where's Jaeger and Arlert?" he asked.

Even though Mikasa despised the corporal, she still did the salute in respect for her superior. She didn't know the reason why the two were late for training, especially Eren. He was always afraid when it comes to cleaning up to Levi's standards. Maybe it had something to do with what she said?

"I'm sorry but I don't know, sir."

Levi raised an eyebrow. Usually, Mikasa always knew about Eren's whereabouts. Even some of their classmates got confused with her answer.

"That's a shocker. Mikasa always knows where Eren is." Connie whispered to Jean. The latter could only nod in agreement. After a few minutes of awkward silence within the troop, they heard fast footsteps coming towards them. They weren't quite surprised to see Eren and Armin running to the training grounds. The two panted in exhaustion from running, but nonetheless they did their salutes.

"S-sorry we're late corporal!" Armin was first to speak up.

Levi stared at the two with a blank expression. Everyone already knew what that meant.

"Arlert. Jaeger. You'll be cleaning the stables, corridors and you're on kitchen duty for the rest of the day. Get in line." the corporal said, as Sasha heaved a relieved sigh. She won't be cleaning today. Meanwhile, the two friends jogged to their places in the line.

"I'm sorry for dragging you with me, Armin." Eren whispered.

"It's okay. Just find the time to talk to her." Armin replied.

Today is going to be a tiring day.

* * *

Eren and Armin started their punishment at the stables. Eren was picking up the horses' wastes with a shovel as Armin gave the horses a bath. This type of duty was made by at least 4 persons, so it really was tiring. Plus, they have to do it to match Levi's standards.

"Man. I will never be late for training again." Eren said as he dumped more waste on a bin. Armin wiped sweat off his forehead as he continued to brush the horse's mane with effort. The two continued their work in humble silence.

There was silence until they heard footsteps coming towards the stables. It was Annie.

"Annie? What brings you here?" Armin asked, taking a pause from his brushing.

"Just checking on you. I guess you couldn't train with me today. You've still got a hell lot of cleaning to do." she muttered before walking away to leave the two. Armin could only stare at her as her figure disappeared in the distance.

"She came to check on me." he repeated, as if disbelieving what just happened. Eren rolled his eyes as he continued shoveling horse dump.

"How romantic of her." Eren muttered monotonously. He was slightly confused on why Armin was instantly inspired to work so well. Annie just checked on him. Was that something to be happy about?

"It's unusual for Annie to check on me. She doesn't do that to anyone." Armin happily said as he kept on brushing the same horse.

"If you keep on cleaning that brown horse, it will turn white in no time." Eren said, alarming Armin. The blond soldier then transferred to a new horse to clean, embarrassed that he was too dazed.

"S-sorry." he muttered.

* * *

 _jean-boy entered the chatroom_

 _conniespringles entered the chatroom_

 _makeitRein entered the chatroom_

 _colossalgiant entered the chatroom_

 **jean-boy** : Yo.

 **makeitRein** : You guys decided to chat too?

 **conniespringles** : yeah. Though the girls aren't here.

 **colossalgiant** : I heard that they're in a separate chatroom.

 **jean-boy** : really?

 **makeitRein** : I bet they're talking about us.

 **jean-boy** : About us? What about us?

 **conniespringles** : it was Sasha's idea. Something about privacy and girl talk and men something

 **makeitRein** : Holy shit. Maybe they're talking about who they like.

 **conniespringles** : oooooh. Juicy stuff.

 **colossalgiant** : Who do you think Annie likes?

 **jean-boy** : if I had to place my guess, it would be Armin. But hey, it's not all the time I'm right.

 **makeitRein** : Kinda placed my guess on Eren.

 **conniespringles** : I dunno. Might be Eren, might be Armin. Annie's so expressionless that it makes me wonder if she even likes anyone.

 **colossalgiant** : You guys seriously didn't even thought of me?

 **jean-boy** : …oh. Right. Sorry Berth.

 **colossalgiant** : no it's alright. Connie's got a point anyway.

 **makeitRein** : Enough with this bullshit.

 **makeitRein** : Who do you guys like? ;)

 **makeitRein** : We're skipping you, Berth. Everyone knows you like Annie.

 **jean-boy** : Except Annie herself.

 **colossalgiant** : darn it. Is it really that obvious?

 **jean-boy** : You guys probably know who I like.

 **conniespringles** : Marco?

 **jean-boy** : WTF baldie?

 **jean-boy** : Just because we were best friends doesn't mean we're fucking gay.

 **conniespringles** : LOL I was just kidding. Take a chill pill, horseface.

 **makeitRein** : Jean is obviously madly in love with Mikasa.

 **conniespringles** : really?

 **colossalgiant** : I saw him draw her once.

 **makeitRein** : WHAT THE HELL HAHAHAHAHA

 **jean-boy** : SHUT THE FUCK UP REINER. WHAT'S SO BAD IN DRAWING THE GIRL I LIKE.

 **colossalgiant** : This is just a guess, but Mikasa is probably already in love with someone else.

 **jean-boy** : I freaking know that already. I don't need to tell you who it is.

 **conniespringles** : is it Eren?

 **jean-boy** : oh fuck you Connie

 **makeitRein** : HAHAHAHA you got burned, Kierschtein.

 **jean-boy** : ha-ha. Burn in hell Braun. Who do you like?

 **makeitRein** : I don't like anyone. I'm a free stallion.

 **colossalgiant** : He's crazy over Krista.

 **jean-boy** : Knew it.

 **makeitRein** : dammit Berth

 **colossalgiant** : sadly, you might not even have a chance with her

 **makeitRein** : SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO EVIL BERTH

 **colossalgiant** : Saying the truth is different from being evil.

 **makeitRein** : SAME DIFFERENCE

 **jean-boy** : That leaves Connie.

 **jean-boy** : You like Sasha don't you?

 **conniespringles** : yeah I guess

 **colossalgiant** : What do you mean 'you guess'?

 **colossalgiant** : You're not sure?

 **conniespringles** : idk. Yeah, we get along. But that woman is as wild as an abnormal titan.

 **conniespringles** : I don't know what would happen to me. She might eat me if she gets too hungry.

 **makeitRein** : Good point.

 **colossalgiant** : So everyone has someone they like. Armin probably likes Annie.

 **colossalgiant** : Though I don't think anyone knows who Eren likes.

 **conniespringles** : Armin might know.

 **jean-boy** : That bastard's in love with death.

 **makeitRein** : Who knows. Might be hahahaha

 **colossalgiant** : You guys, break's over. We better go.

 **makeitRein** : Right right. But just a reminder; what we know in the chatroom, stays in the chatroom.

 **jean-boy** : Copy that.

 **conniespringles** : Gotcha.

 _colossalgiant has logged out_

 _jean-boy has logged out_

 _makeitRein has logged out_

 _conniespringles has logged out_

* * *

At long last, Eren and Armin were at their final duty for the day; the kitchen. The two prepared to clean, Armin was assigned to dry the dishes while Eren was in charge of washing and rinsing them. They both heaved a deep and long sigh. There were a hell lot of dishes.

"I will never have a chance to talk to Mikasa today." Eren grumbled as he put an apron on. Armin could only smile at him in sympathy.

"I'm sure you'll have your chance." was all Armin could say.

The brunet soldier shrugged his shoulders, slowly accepting that he might talk to his friend tomorrow. She probably needs space, he thought.

As Eren picked up the first plate to wash, he heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

' _Probably Annie checking on Armin again. Or the corporal._ ' When he realized that it indeed might be the corporal, he instantly turned his back, ready to do the salute with a sponge in hand.

Only it wasn't Levi.

Nor Annie.

"Mikasa?"

The raven-haired soldier stood with her usual scarf wrapped around her neck. She didn't say anything, she simply walked her way towards Eren's spot and helped him with the dishes. Where was Armin anyway—

"You were cleaning all day. I thought I'd help you with this one." she muttered, wiping the dirt off a plate. Eren glanced to where Armin was supposed to be.

"Armin is at the dining hall, wiping the tables." Mikasa answered.

Eren could only face the dishes, gently scrubbing of dirt from the plate.

"I didn't need your help." Eren muttered stubbornly. Despite his words, Mikasa carried on with the washing. Though he had to admit, Mikasa was doing a pretty good job at cleaning the dishes. No wonder every time it's her duty to clean the dishes, the corporal doesn't complain. Yet again another area where Mikasa is better than him.

"What I said yesterday night… please forget about that." Mikasa suddenly said, catching Eren in surprise. Maybe it was time to ask her about it.

"Why did you get jealous, Mikasa?" he asked.

Mikasa's mind stopped at Eren's question. Her hands stopped working, her eyes blank. Now Eren had doubts about asking her that question. As Eren was about to change the topic, Mikasa looked down on the sink, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Because you might like Annie."

"Why would you get jealous if I liked Annie?"

Mikasa flinched.

She clenched her fists tightly, unsure on what she's about to say next.

"Because I feel certain feelings for you."

This time, it was Eren's turn to flinch.

"What kind of feelings?" he pressed, as he turned his head to sideways to look at her. Though Mikasa's gaze was still on the sink.

"The same feelings Armin felt for Annie." Mikasa answered, as she turned her head sideways as well to face Eren. Much to her surprise, their distance wasn't that far, and their current distance was awkwardly close. Dangerously close.

Eren didn't say anything nor did he move. He simply stared at Mikasa's eyes, as if telling her something.

Unbeknownst to the two childhood friends, their other friend had already left them alone after wiping the tables. Though there was another presence peeking by the kitchen's doorway.

* * *

Squad Leader Hanji peeked at the kitchen's doorway carefully, not wanting to be seen. She was looking—more like _observing_ the two soldiers who were currently in an awkward position. Hanji's train of thought was disrupted when she felt someone behind her.

"What the hell are you doing, four-eyes?" Levi asked, arms crossed.

"I'm doing a recon." Hanji replied, as if the answer was so obvious.

"We only recon on titans, not on two hormonal brats trying to unravel their sexual tensions." Levi said as he scrunched his nose, probably in disgust with Hanji's creepiness or the two cadets' little moment. Either way, Levi found the two quite weird.

"That was oddly specific. Anyways, look how Eren is trying to figure out what to do next. So adorbs!" The brunette squad leader retorted, peeking back at Eren and Mikasa.

"That's it. You creep me out. We're going back. Erwin said we're having a meeting." The corporal said as he grabbed Hanji's collar and dragged her towards the exit.

"Using the chatroom, right?" she asked, not minding being dragged.

"That's what he wanted, yes."

"Then let's go~!"

And with that, the two superiors fled the scene and once again left the two soldiers to their business.

* * *

 **OMG what is Eren going to do?! I'm sorry I'm such an EreMika shipper ;A; They're kinda my main ship as of the moment so I can't help iiiiiiiiit. Don't worry though. I won't smother you guys with fluff. This fic's main genre is humor and I plan to stick with it. (But still! EreMika tho hnnnnnnnng)**

 **Anyways, so as Hanji said, it's time for the superiors to have a chatroom of their own! I wonder what they'll talk about. Hihihi.**

 **You guys might want to leave a suggestion for any of our characters' topic in a chatroom! I would love to hear from you~**

 **Anyways, see ya'll at the next chapter.**

 **Peace out!**


	4. Corny Teenage Romance

**Hey doods! Happy Halloween ;) I gotta admit though, this chapter is full on EreMika. So I inserted chat messages that would add some comedic content~ And I must say, Eren is a bit out of character. I did my best to make him stay in character though...**

 **So uh... hope you enjoy this oh-so weird chapter.**

* * *

Eren and Mikasa stood in front of the sink, both just looking at each other and not moving nor saying anything. Eren was thinking of phrases— no, words to say, anything just to break the silence that overcame them. At the same time, he was wondering what Mikasa was going to do. She, too, just stood there, staring back at him. It took them a few seconds to realize their distances, as they both instantly looked back down at the sink spontaneously.

"I'll dry the dishes." Mikasa said as she moved to where Armin was. She didn't even wait for Eren's reply.

"Sure." the brunet said.

 _Ah dammit. What was I supposed to say?_ Eren thought, scraping the dirt off the dishes with a sponge.

Thus the two soldiers continued with the dishes in awkward silence.

* * *

 _the _genius entered the chatroom_

 _the _genius added the _sniffer, the _commander and the_cleanfreak to the chatroom_

 **the _genius** : Greetings everyone! Let the meeting commence! I hope you liked the usernames I gave you :D

 **the _cleanfreak** : What the hell did you do to my username, four-eyes?

 **the _genius** : I can't think of anything. And that's the first adjective that came to my mind when I thought of you.

 **the_cleanfreak** : Change it before I go there and slice you up like the nape of an abnormal.

 **the _commander** : I think we can discuss such matters in a later time, shall we Levi?

 **the_cleanfreak** : Whatever.

 **the_cleanfreak** : I am not helping that weirdo catch a titan ever again.

 **the_genius** : Oh come on Levi! I was just joshing with you! I'll change it into something cooler, okay?

 **the_genius** : Just take back what you said please.

 **the_cleanfreak** : Depends on what you'll come up next.

 **the_genius** : I assure you, you will love it.

 **the_commander** : I am sure Levi trusts your word on that, Hanji.

 **the _cleanfreak** : Trust is such a heavy word, commander.

 **the_commander** : Moving on, can I hear some status report regarding on the new invention?

 **the_genius** : The soldiers are actually maximizing the use of the messenger. I have seen them use them day and night.

 **the_cleanfreak** : They use it to deliver messages cabin to cabin.

 **the_commander** : How about you, Mike? Anything to report?

 **the_sniffer** : the kids are using it for their personal messages as well

 **the_sniffer** : there might be some intel being passed on

 **the_genius** : Good point, Mike.

 **the_commander** : Good observation, everyone. That would help us in improving the messenger.

 **the_genius** : Speaking of observation, I just saw Eren and Mikasa having quite a moment tonight.

 **the_genius** : god they look so cute

 **the_cleanfreak** : I will never understand how you find those brats cute.

 **the_genius** : THEY ARE!

 **the_cleanfreak** : You really are a freak.

 **the_commander** : At ease, Levi.

 **the_commander** : Hanji has a point though. Despite the war raging inside and outside the walls, don't you think it's quite pleasant to see that they are still able to normally experience such circumstances?

 **the_cleanfreak** : No, I don't think so.

 **the_commander** : Oh come on, corporal. I had to make sacrifices just for humanity's sake. And I made that decision with no regrets.

 **the_sniffer** : you did the logical thing, Erwin. You had to let her go somehow.

 **the_cleanfreak** : Let's not meddle with the past, shall we?

 **the_genius** : Yeah, it would be best.

 **the_genius** : Anyways, who do you guys think will our cadets end up with?

 **the_commander** : Specifically?

 **the_genius** : Yep.

 **the_cleanfreak** : oh god. We don't have time for this shit.

 **the_sniffer** : the two youngsters you saw at the kitchen. I can smell the potential.

 **the_genius** : What? I thought they already are?

 **the_sniffer** : No. They're not yet.

 **the_commander** : The first time I saw them at the trial, I thought they were lovers

 **the_cleanfreak** : For the whole month that they were under me, I thought Ackerman was Jaeger's woman.

 **the_cleanfreak** : Turns out, he was too dense to even notice her feelings.

 **the_genius** : Then we have to get them together! The universe says so!

 **the_cleanfreak** : You need to seriously get your shit together, Hanji.

 **the_genius** : Alright. Let's bet on it. You owe me a titan once I win this bet.

 **the _cleanfreak** : and if I win?

 **the _genius** : I won't bother you for a month.

 **the_genius** : And I promise to take a bath every day.

 **the _cleanfreak** : deal. I bet Eren would spill his feelings for her during training tomorrow morning.

 **the _commander** : That's… quite specific and a tad early.

 **the _genius** : I BET AFTER BREAKFAST.

 **the_cleanfreak** : you're on, four-eyes

 **the_sniffer** : Moving on, please.

 **the_genius** : Anyway, I feel kinda bad for Jean. It's pretty obvious how he likes Mikasa.

 **the_genius** : To the friendzone he belongs :(

 **the_commander** : How about Arlert and Leonhart?

 **the_commander** : I've seen them combat. Leonhart always trains with Arlert.

 **the_genius** : Yeah, I noticed the chemistry.

 **the_genius** : How about Connie and Sasha? They're always like, together.

 **the_genius** : Makes me wonder how that small kid can control that hungry huntress.

 **the_cleanfreak** : Don't we have anything to talk about other than the brats' freaking love lives?

 **the_cleanfreak** : Erwin, don't we have matters to discuss?

 **the _commander** : Right, I apologize.

 **the_genius** : Geez, ease up killjoy.

 **the_commander** : Levi's right. Let's move on to our agenda.

 **the _genius** : Alright, alright.

* * *

 _foodloverrr entered the chatroom_

 _foodloverrr added annieleonhart, mikasa_ackerman, theangel and ymir-sama to the chatroom_

 **foodloverrr** : HEYYY

 **ymir-sama** : what is it potato?

 **theangel** : hi guys!

 **annieleonhart** : Is it just us, girls in the chatroom?

 **foodloverrr** : hell yeah! We need our moment too, right?

 **ymir-sama** : good point. Being with those dummies can be a pain in the ass sometimes

 **annieleonhart** : I agree

 **mikasa_ackerman** : I don't find them annoying. Eren and Armin, at least.

 **foodloverrr** : Oh come on Mikasa! We all know how you love Eren ;) And you can't stand being at least an hour away from him lolz

 **ymir-sama** : I don't get you, Mikasa. I mean you freakin' have everything. Beauty, brains, brawns. Hell, you don't even need a man.

 **foodloverrr** : Yeah, you have everything.

 **annieleonhart** : Everything, except for Eren.

 **ymir-sama** : OHOHOHOHO OUCH

 **mikasa_ackerman** : It's… it's not like that. I have to be there for him all the time. If I'm not, who knows what will happen to him.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Plus that stupid midget of a corporal is just around the corner.

 **ymir-sama** : I can feel the hatred hahaha

 **theangel** : You mean Corporal Levi?

 **mikasa_ackerman** : That asshole beat the crap out of Eren at the trial.

 **mikasa _ackerman** : Unforgivable.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : He might do it again.

 **foodloverrr** : Wow. I've never seen Mikasa talk so much.

 **annieleonhart** : We all know that when it comes to that suicidal bastard, she gets all worked up.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Don't call him that. He's just determined to kill all the titans. It's not like he's so eager to die.

 **annieleonhart** : see?

 **ymir-sama** : I rest my case.

 **mikasa_ackerman** : What do you guys mean?

 **theangel** : Okay, so we all know how Mikasa likes Eren, right? How about you guys? :)

 **ymir-sama** : you know you're the only one for me, Krista ;)

 **foodloverrr** : we all know. How about you, Annie? :))))

 **ymir-sama** : this is going to be good

 **annieleonhart** : what about me?

 **theangel** : it's not impossible for you to like anyone, right?

 **ymir-sama** : there must be someone, right?

 **ymir-sama** : is it Big-B?

 **annieleonhart** : hell no

 **ymir-sama** : so there is someone

 **mikasa_ackerman** : Is it Eren?

 **annieleonhart** : calm down, Mikasa. We all know he's untouchable territory. It's a no.

 **foodloverrr** : yeah, we know the boundaries

 **theangel** : come on Annie! Tell us who you like!

 **annieleonhart** : can it just be none of your business?

 **foodloverrr** : We're girls! It's always our business!

 **ymir-sama** : plus we all know who likes who

 **ymir-sama** : Krista and I are obviously meant to be. Mikasa's hot for Jaeger. Potato girl's got it going with baldie. How about you, Leonhart?

 **foodloverrr** : what do you mean by baldie? As in Connie?

 **ymir-sama** : don't bother denying it, Sasha. It's as obvious as Berth's crush on Annie

 **foodloverrr** : I wasn't going to deny it…

 **theangel** : Come on Annie!

 **ymir-sama** : yeah Annie. Tell us. We don't judge.

 **foodloverrr** : Annie! Annie! Annie! Annie!

 **mikasa _ackerman** : It won't hurt to tell us.

 **annieleonhart** : I'm logging out. Have a good night.

 _annieleonhart left the chatroom_

 **mikasa_ackerman** : She will have her day.

 **ymir-sama** : right back at ya, Mikasa. We'll get her

 **foodloverrr** : When she least expects it!

 **theangel** : uh… guys? Don't you think it's a bit too much?

 **foodloverrr** : not in the least!

* * *

The next day, everyone was up early for the morning training. Not a single soldier was late, afraid of Levi's punishments. Everyone lined up in their usual positions as their captain checked their attendance. They started with the warm-ups.

"Pair up. We'll start with the sit-ups." Levi's stern voice instantly made the cadets move. As Eren was about to walk towards Armin to pair up, the corporal's command made him stop in his tracks.

"Ackerman. Do Jaeger."

All of the cadets had their eyes on Levi, just as shocked and confused as Eren and Mikasa. The raven-haired cadet didn't know what to react; would she get cross with the corporal or will she be grateful? Either way, she could see the hesitation in Eren's eyes, unable to look at her. Somehow, she felt regret.

"P-pardon, Corporal?" Eren sputtered, unable to move.

Levi walked towards him briskly, as if ready to take aim and punch the daylights out of him.

"Pair up with Ackerman. You seem to be out of sorts lately. She's your squad's top soldier. You can learn a thing or two from her."

"Y-yes, sir!"

Mikasa walked out of the line and made her way towards Eren. The soldiers prepared for the warm-up, as Eren got on his back while Mikasa held his knees and help spot him. The awkwardness was obvious between them, even the other soldiers were aware of it.

"Why would the corporal pair them up? Their awkward air is quite obvious…" Armin muttered to himself.

"Come on Armin, let's start the exercise." Connie said, interrupting Armin's thoughts. He nodded and went on.

"1… 2… 3… 4…" Mikasa started her counting as Eren did his sit-ups. Her façade looked so blank, that Eren wondered if last night happened at all.

"Mikasa."

"5… 6… 7… 8… 9…"

"Mikasa."

"10... 11… 12…"

"Mikasa, listen to me just for one damn second!" the brunet almost shouted, but not too loud for the corporal to hear. Mikasa on the other hand paused in her counting, her gaze stopping at Eren.

"What is it?" she asked, mentally counting the sit-ups.

"You're acting like nothing happened last night." Eren said.

"Before I act like something happened, I need to know what your response is." Mikasa rebutted, still keeping count.

"I like you too, goddammit! Can't you even get that by the way I'm acting? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one between us!" Eren replied brashly, as he sat up and stopped the exercise mid-way from Mikasa's counting. His childhood friend, on the other hand, was so surprised that all the thoughts in her hand began to vanish, even the numbers that kept count on Eren's sit-ups.

Eren didn't realize that he said that so loud for everyone in the training grounds to hear. Spontaneously, they all stopped from their exercise. Even the corporal was a bit surprised from what he just heard. Yet again, the brunet titan-shifter was caught up by his emotions.

"Way to go, Eren." Armin muttered, a smile playing on his lips.

Slowly, realization dawned upon Eren as he felt the stares of his classmates and the glare from his superior. He suddenly felt his face burn up.

 _Ah shit. Good one, Eren._

"Who told you brats to stop? Everyone, get back to your exercises." The corporal commanded, as the cadets continued their exercise, including Eren and Mikasa.

 _We'll have to talk later then._ Eren thought as he continued with his sit-ups, not noticing that Mikasa wasn't keeping count anymore. There wasn't even any thoughts on her head now, just the shock from what Eren said.

* * *

As the soldiers went inside the dining hall for breakfast, Squad Leader Hanji stood by the doorway of the hall's entrance with her arms crossed, as if waiting for someone. Levi walked towards the door, eyeing the squad leader. He stopped on his tracks, exactly where she was standing.

"What?" he asked.

"You totally did it on purpose." Hanji replied.

Levi rolled his eyes nonchalantly, as if Hanji was talking nonsense.

"I had a bet to win. The stakes are high."

Hanji chuckled. She knew that Levi really cared, bet or not. Despite the scowl that seemed to be forever plastered on his face, humanity's strongest human has emotions buried deep inside of him. Emotions that normal human beings possess.

"It's amazing to see that you, Corporal Levi, whose heart is as cold as ice, actually cared." the squad leader teased. Levi was used to her jokes and he always found them annoying. He had nothing else to do but to give her intimidating glares and threats that that would turn into reality.

"Shut up, four-eyes. Now a bet's a bet. You have to take a freaking bath every day." Levi muttered as he entered the dining hall.

"Right, right. It's going to be a looooong month." Hanji replied, following behind him.

* * *

That night it was Sasha and Mikasa's turn for kitchen duty. After enduring the pain of washing the dishes with Sasha, Mikasa found relief that they were about to place their aprons back to the hanger and walk out of the kitchen and rest for the night. It was a long day, and she didn't even had a chance to talk to Eren. She has to admit, it was mostly on the side that she decided not to talk to Eren yet.

"Hey, Mikasa. It kinda seems like you're up on the clouds all day. Is it because of Eren?" Sasha asked as they walked out of the dining hall. Mikasa adjusted the scarf around her neck before answering.

"A little, yes." she replied.

"Oh come on! That's what you've been waiting for, right? Eren's feelings to match with yours?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Is it because you weren't mentally prepared, huh?"

Mikasa sighed. She didn't want to admit it.

"Yes." she answered meekly.

"Well don't worry. You guys have known each other for so long. Just go with it! Follow your instincts! That's the first rule in hunting!" Sasha happily said, as she playfully marched towards their cabin. Mikasa couldn't help but smile.

As they were nearing their quarters, the two girls stopped walking when they noticed Eren leaning on their cabin's wall, waiting for someone. Sasha elbowed Mikasa playfully as she entered the cabin, leaving Mikasa.

"Don't stay out too late, kiddos~" she teasingly said before closing the door behind her.

Mikasa glanced at the wooden door, then at her brunet childhood friend who had his stare at her this whole time. She couldn't help but feel awkward.

"What brings you here, Eren?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"Waiting for you. We seriously need to talk, Mikasa. Come on, follow me."

And with that, Eren led Mikasa towards the training grounds, and walking even further to reach the forest. They didn't stray out of the path nor did they walked too far from the grounds. There was a spot where they would chop down lumber for firewood in the forest that was only a few feet away from the training grounds. Eren sat down near the small cottage and leaned on the wall as Mikasa did the same. Feeling slightly cold, Mikasa adjusted her scarf once more, absorbing the warmth of the scarf.

Eren scratched his head, not knowing how to start their conversation.

"Eren?" Mikasa's voice broke the silence between them.

"Y-yeah?" the brunet stuttered, a bit startled.

"What are we going to talk about?" Mikasa asked, making Eren feel even more awkward.

"About… us?"

Eren was sure as hell that he was looking like a complete idiot right about now. Perfect, he thought.

"What about us?"

"You. And me. About… feelings." Eren slowly said, not sure on what to say next. He sounded so stupid, like a 5-year old stuck in a puppy love romance, that it makes him want to bang his head on a nearby tree.

"Feelings?" Mikasa asked once more. She knows where Eren was headed, but she decided to let him talk on his own.

"Oh come on. Don't make this hard for me, Mikasa."

"I'm not doing anything." his childhood friend replied, trying to sound innocent.

 _Exactly. Ugh. Dammit, fine._ Eren thought gingerly.

On impulse, Eren leaned close towards Mikasa and placed a small peck on her lips. This caught the raven-haired soldier in complete shock.

"That… that pretty much sums up what I want to say." he said sheepishly.

Mikasa could only nod shyly, she could feel her cheeks burn up.

The two childhood friends didn't know where to place their gazes, feeling a bit awkward within each other's presence. Eren kept on scratching the back of his head, even though it wasn't really itchy whilst Mikasa kept her gaze on the ground. In short, the two looked like a scene straight from a corny teenage movie. The moment was right, they were in a secluded area, the wind blew gently, the crickets hummed softly, the stars twinkled brightly and they were alone. Everything seemed perfect—

 _THUD_

Except for a noise that startled the both of them.

"Oh god, Springer you idiot. You only had one job and that was to stay completely still!" Ymir said, glaring at Connie.

"What? I did, but then Sasha was busy eating this steamed potato that fell on my head! I thought it was a beetle or something…" Connie reasoned as he massaged his head.

"It's not like it fell from my hand on purpose! My hand cramped up from staying still—" Sasha said as she held her other hand gently.

"Shut up! If only you'd left that damn potato back in the kitchen! The corporal might punish us, y'know!" Jean yelled back.

"Shh! Be quiet horse-face!" Ymir said.

"I told you guys to not bring these two along." Annie muttered.

"It can't be helped, they're here." Reiner answered.

"Uh guys… we've been found out." Armin meekly said, making everyone stare at the Mikasa and Eren spontaneously.

"Ah… hey Mikasa, Eren." Krista softly said with a small wave, the guilt obvious in her voice.

Meanwhile, the two childhood friends could only stare at their classmates, not knowing what to do nor say.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Eren shouted at their guilty classmates, feeling infuriated.

Tonight was quite a night.

* * *

 **Probably update in a week or two.**


	5. Emoticons

**Sorry for the late update, doods. College got the better of me hahahahahuhuhu. Do enjoy this really short chapter.**

* * *

"Eren, you should finish your meal first before arguing with Jean."

…

"Eren, stop fighting with Jean."

…

"Eren, your maneuver gear's not attached properly."

…

"Eren-"

"For fuck's sake, would you stop Mikasa? I'm not your son nor your little brother so quit acting like you're the boss of me!" Eren finally said, as he was about to skip dinner. On the other hand, Mikasa shoved bread in his mouth, making him involuntarily eat.

As the gang stared hopelessly at the two childhood friends, they even wondered if last night really did happen. They were back to their usual selves, with Mikasa acting like a doting parent and Eren being stubborn as a child. Armin could only sigh. There were no changes at all.

Near the doorway, Squad Leader Hanji and Corporal Levi stood, with Levi glaring at the two with his arms crossed as he leaned on the doorway. Hanji was looking as bored as ever.

"We gave those idiots a chance and here they are. So fucking romantic." Levi muttered.

"I guess that's just how they show their affection huh." Hanji said, her voice sounding a bit disappointed.

"That's none of our concern anymore." Levi said as he walked away from the dining hall. Hanji then followed.

"Are you guys sure those two just confessed to each other? 'Cause it seems like nothing happened at all." Sasha said.

"As frustrating as the two of them are, I guess that really is it." Armin said in dismay. He really did thought that something would change with these two. But knowing Mikasa and Eren, they're way too comfortable with each other. It's as if they've already passed the "can't-get-enough-of-each-other" stage when it comes to couples.

"At least they aren't as annoying as Franz and Hanna." Ymir muttered.

"Or you and Krista." Jean added, earning a glare from Ymir.

* * *

 _the_genius entered the chatroom_

 _the _strongesthumanthereis entered the chatroom_

 _the_commander entered the chatroom_

 _the_sniffer entered the chatroom_

 **the_strongesthumanthereis** : Explain yourself, four-eyes.

 **the_strongesthumanthereis** : What the fuck is with you when it comes to usernames.

 **the_genius** : Whaaaaaaat? You asked for a cool username! There!

 **the_genius** : I gave you the awesome-est one there is.

 **the_strongesthumanthereis** : my username is a frikkin' sentence

 **the_genius** : Actually, it isn't a sentence… yet.

 **the _strongesthumanthereis** : That's it. I'm going to help you capture a freaking titan and kill it in front of you.

 **the_genius** : WHAT WOULD BE THE PURPOSE OF CATCHING IT

 **the _strongesthumanthereis** : To make you feel the disappointment, idiot.

 **the_commander** : May I interfere with your love quarrel, corporal?

 **the_strongesthumanthereis** : There's no 'love'. Only quarrel.

 **the _commander** : Alright. Let's start the meeting then.

 **the_commander** : We've upgraded the messenger. Thanks to the Garrison's support, we were able to come up with the budget for it.

 **the _sniffer** : what's the new feature?

 **the_genius** : you're gonna love it, Mike.

 **the_genius** : it's perfect for expressionless humans like you!

 **the_genius** : oh so it's perfect for Levi as well

 **the_commander** : It's something called "emoticons"

 **the_commander** : It's short for emotions and icons.

 **the _commander** : Here's an example

 **the_commander** : :)

 **the_strongesthumanthereis** : A colon and a closing parenthesis?

 **the_commander** : That means I'm smiling. The colon is the eyes whilst the parenthesis is the smile.

 **the_genius** : Ooh! Ooh! I know the perfect emoticon for Levi!

 **the_genius** : :(

 **the_genius** : GET IT? The greater than symbol represents his always creased eyebrows :)

 **the_strongesthumanthereis** : Wait 'til I get my hands on you, four-eyes.

 **the_strongesthumanthereis** : No mercy.

 **the_genius** : You know I'm just kidding Levi! Jeez you always take things seriously!

 **the_sniffer** : I think some of the cadets already know some of the basic emoticons.

 **the_genius** : That's true. Though there are new ones!

 **the_stongesthumanthereis** : Such as?

 **the_genius** : (^-^)v

 **the_genius** : I'm doin' the peace sign. Adorable isn't it?

 **the_commander** : (^_^)b

 **the_genius** : OHHHHHHHH! That's a thumbs up riiiiight?

 **the_commander** : Yes it is.

 **the_genius** : I totally dig this new feature.

 **the_strongesthumanthereis** : What is the new feature's contribution to humanity's survival?

 **the_genius** : Nothing. It makes chatting more fun.

 **the_commander** : Actually there is. It makes us send messages in shorter forms, thus making it easier to send them.

 **the_commander** : If you're in a hurry, for example.

 **the_sniffer** : you have an answer for everything, Erwin.

 **the_stongesthumanthereis** : was that an "on-the-spot" answer?

 **the_commander** : Well yes ;)

 **the_genius** : You have my eternal respect, Erwin.

* * *

The trainees were jogging around the field as part of their afternoon training. Eren and Mikasa jogged side by side together, as if conversing. Armin glanced at his best friends, wondering what the two were talking about. Curious, he jogged a little bit faster until he finally caught up with the two.

"What's up guys?" the blond casually greeted. Both Eren and Mikasa glanced at him.

"The usual. Mikasa's being annoying by being all parental on me." Eren muttered as he glared at her. "She's already my… well, _lover_ but she still acts like she's my freaking mom!"

"I'm only looking out for your welfare, Eren. I love you, and I don't like seeing you in poor shape and getting hurt." Mikasa casually said. Hearing the words "I love you" made Eren so flustered that he could only stare at Mikasa. This also made Armin blush, since he wasn't used to hearing words of affection from Mikasa. As they jogged in silence, Mikasa's face gradually became redder, realizing what she just said.

"D-did… did you… uh… huh." Eren stuttered, unable to say something intelligent. Mikasa adjusted her scarf and hid the bottom of her face shyly. After a few more moments of nothing buy sappy and cheesy silence, Eren spoke.

"I-I do… t-too, y'know. But I won't shove bread in your mouth just because you refused to eat." Eren muttered unusually softly. Mikasa's face became even redder.

"I'm… sorry, Eren." she muttered in response, still looking flushed.

' _Ugh, just kiss, you two._ ' Armin thought as he gave his best friends a small smile. Slowly, he jogged slower partly, because he can't keep up with them and mostly because he was starting to feel like a third wheel. As he thought how things are working well for the two, he was a bit startled when he felt a presence beside him. It was Annie.

"A-ah, hey Annie." he stuttered casually. On the other hand, the blonde gave him a nod.

"You look deep in thought." she muttered.

"Well, I can't help it, you know. My two best friends are in love with each other. It's nice to see them that way." Armin said sincerely. Without saying anything, Annie could only nod her head. "I see."

"Do you feel that way for someone, Annie?"

Normally, Annie's conversations with Armin were about martial arts and training. Hearing what Armin just asked made her thoughts jumble as she stared at him blankly. In other words, she was totally caught off guard with his question.

"Uh… Annie? Are you o—"

"It's none of your business." Annie replied as she casted her head down, her pace increasing a bit. Armin was legit confused with her reaction. For him, everything he said had a default response coming from her. Seeing her shocked and speechless seemed out of character. "Uh… Annie-"

Annie's pace gradually increased as she waved good-bye. Armin continued to jog with his normal pace as he stared at Annie's petite figure getting smaller. He could only wonder what happened with her.

* * *

After their training, their squad leader dismissed them for a small break. Eren, Mikasa and Armin headed towards the cabins. As they approached their destination, Armin decided to leave the two alone. A bit surprised, Eren turned his head to face the blond.

"Armin? Anything wrong?" the brunet asked. Mikasa placed her attention on Armin as well as he gave them an assuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Eren. I just remembered that I had something to do." he replied. Eren gave him a mischievous smile, patting Armin on his shoulder lightly.

"Let me guess, more combat training with Annie?" he said jokingly, making Armin blush.

"N-no, I'm doing something else today. Annie's not feeling well."

Eren nodded, as if he wasn't convinced. Mikasa could only stare at the two as she patiently waited for Eren. "We'll see you later, Armin." she said.

Armin nodded and waved at his best friends before jogging away, making his way back to the camping grounds. Jean, Reiner, Connie and Berthold noticed him walking alone. The guys walked towards him with a quick greeting.

"Yo." Reiner said with a hand raised. Armin paused his walking as he waved back.

"Why aren't you with Eren and Mikasa?" Connie asked, making Jean snicker.

"Obviously, the two needed some 'alone time' together, if you know what I mean." Jean added with a smirk. Reiner laughed out loud, patting Berthold on his back while the latter could only shake his head in embarrassment. Connie tilted his head.

"Nah, I don't know what you mean." he nonchalantly said. Armin blushed upon hearing what Jean said as he waved his hands, as if denying something.

"Oh come on, Jean. I don't think they're at _that_ stage yet." he replied awkwardly. This made Reiner and Jean laugh even more.

"Damn, Armin's innocent." Reiner muttered as he placed an arm around the small blond. "Just come with us, man. We're going in the forest and hike a bit. Y'know, have some guy talk."

"Whoa, I'm surprised you guys didn't want to chat." Armin mumbled.

"Not this afternoon. I heard the girls we're going on a hike as well. Apparently they're going to have some girl talk or something." Jean answered while Reiner agreed. Armin could only stare at the two in disbelief.

"So you're going to eavesdrop on them." he concluded blankly.

"Hell no. We're hiking." Connie answered.

Armin shook his head and decided to just go along whatever the guys were up to. After all, he has nothing better to do for the break. Might as well spend the time with his fellow cadets. As Armin agreed to join them, Reiner slapped his back lightly whilst Jean gave him a thumbs up. Inside Armin's mind, he hoped he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

 **Probably update... some time.**


End file.
